Clare Let's Loose
by Halawen
Summary: Post Jake break up Alli Drags Clare to a party, but Clare gets something slipped in her drink and has a bit to much fun. How far will she go before someone stops her? Who will it be? A bit AU. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi  
**

**A/N Clare has broken up with Jake and Eli  
**

**Alli is dating Dave  
**

**Drew is with no one  
**

**Clare Lets Loose**

**Ch.1 Wee Drinkies**

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Clare asked Alli as they entered the party.

"Because you need to have some fun and forget about Jake and Eli, and because you look smoking hot." Alli said.

It was true they did look pretty hot. Alli was wearing a tight black mini dress with shell sleeves and 3 inch cherry heels. Clare had on a plum colored button up halter, with a black sweater and a flowy black skirt the came to my mid thigh, with plum colored 2 inch strappy open toed shoes. she'd even straightened her hair and let Alli do her makeup.

"You girls made it." they were greeted by Dave, Alli's boyfriend, as soon as they stepped into the unfamiliar house. Dave kissed Alli on the cheek. "You both look fantastic."

"Who's party is this again?" Clare asked.

"Kevin Roberts from the football team." Dave said over the music.

"Right of course." she said and then thought, _"Who? I don't remember a Kevin on the football team."_

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Dave offered, "Wine cooler, beer, rum in coke?"

"I'll take a wine cooler, thanks babe." Alli said.

"I'll just take a coke." Clare said close to his ear so he could he her over the music.

Dave nodded and walked away to where the bar was set up. Bianca was standing there with Fitz.

"Hey Bianca could you poor a cup of coke for Clare? Leave out the rum though." Dave asked and Bianca nodded. "I'm gonna grab a wine cooler for Alli"

Bianca poured some coke into a red plastic cup, then Dave asked her where the wine coolers were so Bianca went to the fridge to help him look. Fitz saw the cup and got an idea.

"_This ought to loosen Clare up a bit. Then maybe she'll dance with me." _Fitz thought to himself as he mixed something into Clare's soda.

By the time Bianca and Dave turned around you couldn't tell anything had been done to her drink. Dave grabbed the soda and went back to the girls handing each their drinks. For a few minutes the three of them stood there lightly bopping to the music while the girls sipped at their drinks.

"You should see the back room." Dave said "it's all dark with a black light."

"That's okay I think I'll sit down on the couch for a bit." Clare said. She was starting to feel kind of funny.

Alli smiled at her friend and Dave led her by the hand to the back of the house. Clare meanwhile made her way through the crowd to the couch which was empty of people. She took a seat, sitting on her side with her legs curled underneath her. She continued sipping at her soda and people watching.

"Well St. Clare you are looking quite sexy this evening." Owen commented sliding down on the couch next to her.

Clare giggled. "Why thank you Owen, you know I always thought you were pretty hot yourself." Clare sighed squeezing his bicep.

"Uhhh you feeling okay?" Owen questioned the petite girls sanity.

"I feel amazing, I have no boyfriend, I feel super happy and I have all night to party." Clare said. Owen saw the red cup in her hand and snatched it away. "Hey that's my drink." Clare pouted.

Owen smelled the drink. He didn't smell any alcohol. He dipped his pinky in and put a drop on his tongue, nope just plain old cola. He gave the drink back to Clare. _"Maybe she's just letting her hair down" _Owen thought.

Clare took the drink back and finished the last few sips, then she put the empty cup on the nearby coffee table, and then to the great surprise of Owen, she crawled into his lap and sat down with her back resting against the arm of the sofa.

Despite his surprise Owen rested his hand on Clare's thigh and began rubbing up and down making the hem of her skirt follow his hand. Clare just giggled.

.

.

The Torres brothers and Eli descended the stairs to the party. Adam was in the lead, followed by Eli and Drew when all of a sudden Adam stopped causing Eli to crash into him and Drew to crash into Eli.

"Dude what the hell?" Drew said.

"I am not seeing this!" Was all Adam could say.

The other two boys followed his gaze to see none other than Clare Edwards sitting on Owen Milligan's lap. Adam could feel Eli tense behind him.

"I'll get her." Adam said going down the stairs and up to Owen and Clare.

Clare looked up into her friends eyes. "Hey Adam!"

"Uhhh Hi Clare. Ummm come dance with me?" Adam said pulling Clare off of Owen's lap.

"Sure I'd love to dance with you." Clare said standing up and throwing her arms around Adams neck. "Do you know that you are one of my best friends and I love you."

"I know, I love you too Clare." He said and then looking at Owen asked. "Has she been drinking?"

"Just soda." Owen said handing Adam the plastic red cup. "Believe me I checked."

Adam smelled the cup, sure enough he smelled no alcohol. Adam shrugged, put the cup down and took Clare out to the Dance floor. It happened to be a slow song and Clare already had her arms around his neck so he just moved his hands to her hips and they began to sway back and forth.

"Clare whats with your tonight?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I'm just having fun." She said into his ear.

"With Owen?" Adam questioned.

Clare shrugged and Drew and Eli came up just then. "It's hot." Clare pouted scrunching up her face. The boys couldn't help but smile at the face she made. Then Clare ripped off her sweater and tossed it on the floor.

Adam leaned close to his brother and best friend. "She's only had soda to drink so I have no idea what's going on." He informed them.

It was then that Clare noticed the two of them there. "Drew! Eli!" Clare squealed with delight throwing her arms around both their necks and kissing each boy on the cheek then she released them and began dancing again.

Eli grabbed the two other boys by their sleeves so they would turn to him. "Not that this isn't fun but that is not Clare. If she hasn't had any alcohol than something is wrong. She was sitting on Owens lap, I don't trust her judgment right now. We need to keep an eye on her."

Adam and Drew nodded and then Drew looked to where Clare had been dancing only to find her missing.

"Great but where'd she go?" Drew said pointing.

Eli and Adam whipped their heads around and sure enough Clare was gone. The three boys looked around the room but Clare was nowhere to be seen.

"Split up." Adam said. The others nodded and the boys went in different directions.

.

.

Meanwhile Fitz had found what he was looking for. The blue eyed girl was smiling a grinding her hips to music. He walked up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and began grinding with her. Clare didn't even turn her head, just put her arm up grabbed the back of his neck while pressing in grinding her hips in motion with his.

.

.

From across the room Bianca spit out the sip of beer she'd just had. She rubbed her eyes but the sight was still there; St. Clare was grinding, no not just grinding more like dry humping Fitz and she was smiling. Bianca knew something was wrong. She made her way over to them and pulled Clare from Fitz's grasp. Fitz was about to hit someone but seeing it was Bianca just smiled.

Clare looked up to see who had hold of her arm. "Bianca! Did I ever tell you that I love your hair? I wish I had your hair." Clair said reaching up and began running her fingers through Bianca's curls.

"Uh thanks Clare. Dance with me over here for a bit, Fitzy needs a break." Bianca said and started moving the girl to a different part of the dance floor.

Fitz was about to protest but a warning look from Bianca made him close his mouth. The girls walked to a back corner and began dancing. Clare was really getting into it. Swaying her hips, twisting her waist, shaking her breasts. As nice as it was to see the usually reserved girl let loose and have fun, Bianca just knew something wasn't right.

"What have you had to drink?" Bianca asked leaning down so Clare could hear her.

"Just the soda Dave brought me." Clare said, putting a hand on Bianca's shoulder and continuing to dance.

Bianca had poured that soda so that couldn't be it. Then a thought occurred to her, while she was searching for wine coolers in the fridge with Dave, Fitz had been alone with a drink he knew was for Clare! Had he…no no he wouldn't…would he? Yes he would. He had it bad for the girl. Bianca had to know.

"Stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Bianca told her. Clare nodded and Bianca walked away.

"It's too hot!" Clare complained to no one at all. She began unbuttoning a few buttons on her halter.

An action that didn't go unnoticed by just about every pair of male eyes close to her.

**What will Clare do next?**

**Update soon  
**


	2. Dancing and a Confession

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**Ch.2 Dancing and a Confession**

"It's too hot!" Clare complained to no one at all. She began unbuttoning a few buttons on her halter.

An action that didn't go unnoticed by just about every pair of male eyes close to her.

A tall boy with sandy blonde hair came up to her. "Need help with that hot stuff?"

Clare looked up at him with a coy smile. "You think you can handle it?"

The boy smiled wickedly and lifted his hands ready to rip her shirt off when suddenly Drew was in front of him.

"You touch one button I break your hand." Drew warned him. The guy shot Drew a look but backed off. Drew turned around to Clare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hot." Clare complained, she had unbuttoned the bottom 4 buttons exposing her navel, only two buttons covering her breasts remained closed.

"Yeah you are." A guy said from a few feet away.

Drew ignored him and put his hands on Clare's shoulders trying to direct her to the sofa. She was complying until the song on the sound system changed. "Oooh I love this song!" She squealed and slipped from Drew's grasp. He quickly lost her in the crowd.

"I haven't seen her yet." Adam said coming up to Drew.

"Me either." Eli sighed coming up next to Adam.

"I just had her but she slipped…" Drew stopped mid sentence, no longer able to find words because of the sight before him. When Adam waved his hand in front of his brothers face Drew just pointed.

Eli and Adam turned their heads to see Clare on the counter, seductively dancing to the music. Her hips swayed and pelvis gyrated, she shimmed her breasts and twisted her waist. She moved like an experienced burlesque dancer. All 3 boys stood there, mouths agape, unable to move and they weren't the only ones. Practically everyone in the room, guys and girls, were watching the show before them.

It wasn't until Owen said "WHOA! Who knew St. Clare could move like that?!" That Adam snapped out of it.

"We better get her from there before one of these other guys decided he wants a private dance." Adam said to Eli and Drew.

The other two boys nodded snapping out of their surprised daze. The three of them walked up to the counter. Adam and Drew faced the crowd in case anyone got any ideas.

"Oh Clare." Eli called to her standing next to the counter.

"Yes Eli?" Clare asked in an adorably flirty voice.

He held up his hand to her and she took it and Eli pulled her down into his arms. "Okay show's over everyone back to the party." Adam said once Eli had gotten Clare off the counter.

"Why don't we sit down for a bit." Eli said.

"But I don't want to sit down I want to dance." Clare pouted.

.

.

Bianca searched the party for Fitz, determined to find out if he'd done something to Clare's drink. She found him in the hall way hitting on some trashy girl and drinking what had to have been his tenth beer.

"I need to talk to you." She demanded coming up behind him.

"Kinda busy here B can it wait." Fitz said a distinctive annoyed tone in his voice.

She grabbed his ear and started pulling him outside. "No it can't!" She didn't let him go until they were standing on the front porch.

"Fuck B what?!" Fitz demanded rubbing his redden ear.

"Did you put something in Clare's drink?" Bianca accused.

Fitz looked down. "I just wanted her to loosen up a little and dance with me, and maybe do a little more than that." He finished with a devilish grin.

"What did you slip her Fitz?" Bianca asked her tone was growing harsher with every question.

"Just some ecstasy it's no…" but he was cut off by a harsh slap across his face.

"FITZ THAT'S RAPE!" She screamed at him.

Fitz stared at her, his eyes wide, his hand covering the spot where she's just slapped him. "I didn't…I just wanted…"

"I suggest you leave now because I'm going to go in there and tell anyone who cares about Clare what you did." Bianca warned him.

Fitz looked at her a moment and then took off running down the street.

.

.

"I think you've danced enough." Eli said to her.

Clare turned to Adam her lower lip puffed up in a pout. "Eli doesn't want me to dance anymore, Adam."

"I agree with Eli." he said.

A boy with bright red hair turned around and said, "If the girl wants to dance let her dance."

"Yeah she was doing great till you morons pulled her down." Said a boy with spiky blond hair.

"Mind your own business," Adam warned them.

"You're the ones net letting hot stuff have a good time," a brown haired boy chimed in.

Eli, Adam and Drew had had enough, they started shoving the 3 other boys and they shoved right back. Clare used the opportunity to slip away. After a couple of minutes the boys stopped shoving and Eli realized Clare was gone.

"Shit!" Eli exclaimed and Adam and Drew looked at him. "She's gone again, split up."

"I'll check upstairs you two check down here, if you find her text the others." Drew said.

The boys nodded and went in separate directions.

.

.

Clare started dancing and wandering the bottom floor, the dance floor was so crowded with people that it was stifling, and Clare's tight top wasn't helping. She decided it would feel much better if her top wasn't on, so she undid the last two buttons and slipped out of her halter letting it fall to the floor. She continued walking until she bumped into Owen.

For a minute he just stared at her, or rather her now shirtless breasts clad only in sheer purple lace. "So where were you headed?" He asked when he was able to speak again.

Clare shrugged, "Too many people down here." She said looking around.

"Well there aren't that many people upstairs, you wanna go up there?" Owen asked.

"Sure I guess." Clare smiled.

Owen bent down and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder so that he was holding on to her legs draped over his chest and her face was in the small of his back. Clare giggled and started walking to the stairs. About half way up he ran into Drew who was coming down. Drew stopped and smiled at first thinking Owen had some random bimbo conquest. Then Drew recognized the squeaky giggle from the girl draped over Owen's shoulder.

Drew's face turned hard. "Give me the girl Owen." He demanded.

"Hey she said she wanted to come upstairs." Owen retorted.

"Give her to me now!" Drew demanded in a slightly louder tone.

The look on Drew's face made Owen gave in and he took Clare off his shoulder and put her into Drew's arm and backed down the stairs. Drew now held Clare like a groom would carry a bride over the threshold. He watched Owen back up down the stairs and then looked at Clare. That's when he noticed for the first time that she was missing her shirt.

"Clare what happened to your shirt?!" Drew exclaimed a little too loudly as some nearby guys looked at them.

"It was stifling so I took it off I don't know where it ended up though." Clare said.

Drew walked her down the stairs to a small office that was just off the kitchen. The room was pretty compact and kind of hidden so no one else was in there. He closed the door behind him and put Clare on the futon couch that was in the room. Then he took out his phone to text Adam and Eli that he had found her and where they were. Then he sat on the couch next to Clare. Clare crawled over to him and sat in his lap.

"You know you look an awful lot like Taylor Lautner." Clare said stoking his hair. "I always went for the vampire but werewolves could be fun too."

Drew was too shocked and confused to do anything and then Adam and Eli burst into the room…

**Next update soon**


	3. Bianca's Confession

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**Ch.3 Bianca's Confession**

Clare sat in Drew's lap, stroking her fingers through his hair. Drew was too shocked by her behavior to do anything but then Eli and Adam burst in the room. They stood shocked mouths agape at the sight of a shirtless Clare sitting in Drew's lap. Drew jumped up getting Clare off his lap.

"Eli I didn't…we didn't…I mean she crawled into my lap and just sat down and…"

"Drew relax we're not dating anymore I don't exactly have say in who's lap she crawls into anymore. Besides I know something's up with her and she's not exactly in her right mind right now." Eli assured him.

Drew let out a relived breath and then gave Eli a sideways look, "Wait are you saying if she was in her right mind she wouldn't crawl into my lap?"

"Drew not now." Adam warned him, as he closed the door.

"Right sorry."

"Clare what happened to your top?" Eli asked but Clare only shrugged.

"She told me she got hot and took it off somewhere; she has no idea where it ended up." Drew told them.

Eli took off his black button up, he had a short sleeve black shirt on underneath it, and handed it to Clare. "Put this on."

"Why?" Clare asked, she had sprawled herself on the futon couch now.

"Because I am not letting you go out there in just your bra." Eli informed her.

"Uh uh uh," she wagged her finger at him, "You're not my boyfriend any more, you don't get to be jealous of other people seeing my bra anymore."

"The fact that we're not dating doesn't mean I can't get jealous, I am not letting you of this room half naked Clare! This party is full of a bunch of horny teenage boys that will take advantage of someone like you, especially if you go out there with no shirt!" Eli said clenching his fists.

"Someone like me! You mean naïve? Or innocent? Or st. Clare? Well maybe I don't want to be any of those things anymore! Maybe I want to be taken advantage of! You ever think of that Eeeeelijah?" Clare spit back, venom in every word.

Eli was bright red and Adam could tell his friend was about to blow so he grabbed the shirt from Eli's hand and handed it to Clare. "Clare if you put the shirt on I'll take you back to the dance floor and you can dance all night if you want." Adam said.

Clare smiled again and took Eli's shirt, she put it on and Adam helped her button it and tie it at the bottom and roll up the sleeves. "Okay Adam let's go dance."

.

.

Bianca had come back to the party and was searching all the rooms but she couldn't find anyone she was looking for. She spotted Owen near the chips and went over to him.

"Hey have you seen Clare?" She asked.

Owen smiled, "Yeah I almost took her upstairs until Drew stopped me." Bianca smacked him hard upside the head. "OWWW B what was that for?"

"Why were you taking her upstairs?" Bianca demanded.

"She was shirtless and hot and said she wanted to go upstairs," He shrugged he did all the time with other girls.

Bianca slapped him upside the head again. "Fitz put x in her drink she's not thinking straight. You honestly think if she was acting like herself she would have willingly gone upstairs with you?!"

"No I guess not, wait Fitz really drugged her? Why? He's never stooped so low before." Owen said.

"Because the idiot has it bad for Clare and is too stupid just talk to her. Have you seen Eli or that chick you tried to hook up with in the boiler room on Vegas night?" Bianca asked.

"Alli? No not since she first got here. But Eli and Adam went in there." Owen said pointing to a door.

Bianca nodded and started walking to the door, Owen followed.

.

.

Clare was clasping Adam's hand and the 4 of them were about to go back out to the party when the door opened and Bianca and Owen came in.

"Bianca!" Clare squealed, letting go of Adam's hand she ran to Bianca and hugged her tightly, Bianca hugged her back and Owen closed the door.

"Since when are you two such good friends?" Drew asked.

"Since now." Bianca quipped. "You guys might wanna sit down I have something to tell you."

Adam, Eli and Drew exchanged a look but sat on the futon. Owen sat in the office chair at the desk and Bianca leaned on it. Clare meanwhile was dancing to the music coming from the other room, it was quite distracting for the guys. Bianca grabbed Clare by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye. "Clare sweetie I need to speak with the guys for a few minutes can you sit down while we talk and then I'll take you back out to the party okay?" Clare nodded and looked around, she started heading for Owen's lap, Bianca grabbed her by Eli's shirt. "Not there." She walked Clare over to Eli and sat her on his lap. Eli put his arms around her waist to hold her there and Bianca went back to leaning on the desk.

"What's going on B?" Drew asked.

"I know why Clare is acting so…not herself." Bianca informed them.

The three of them looked at her intently, "WHY!?" They said in unison.

"Fitz put ecstasy in her drink." Bianca admitted.

All three boys tensed up. "I'm going to kill him." Eli seethed through clenched teeth.

"I all ready sent him away and you have my full permission to kill him tomorrow. What he did was stupid. Right now we need to keep an eye on Clare, the drug makes her emotions heightened, she feels really good and has no inhibitions." Bianca told them.

"Wait a minute Owen did you know?" Drew asked hopping up, "when you were going to take her upstairs slung over your shoulder did you know?"

Eli and Adam looked at him with fire in their eyes. "No I swear I didn't know Fitz had done that. I honestly thought she was just opening up and having fun. Even I'm not that big of an ass." Owen defended himself.

The boys faces relaxed again. "Okay there are 5 of us can we all watch Clare and enjoy the party?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I'm in, we can take shifts, I feel kind of bad for trying to take her upstairs." Owen nodded.

Bianca, Drew and Adam nodded as well, Clare began to fidget on Eli's lap. "You guys are crazy I feel Awesome! Fitzy didn't put anything in my drink." Clare giggled "Fitzy Fitzy his name is funny. Where is Fitzy anyway? He's so cute."

Eli's face grew angry again. Bianca saw this and took Clare's hand pulling her off Eli's lap. "Come on peachy let's go dance."

Clare smiled and followed Bianca out to the party. Drew and Owen followed but Eli sat there his face flush with anger at Clare's last comment. Adam put a hand on his friends arm. "Eli she's high, she has no idea what she's saying." Eli nodded and relaxed a little and they went back out to the party. Owen and Drew were talking near the chips, and Clare and Bianca were surrounded by a group of male eyes. They were watching the two girls dance, grind against each other. If the girls had less clothes on it would have been a girly bar show.

Alli and Dave finally emerged from the back and Alli was looking around for Clare. "Eli have you seen Clare?" She asked him. Eli nodded to the dance floor. Dave and Alli almost popped their eyes right out of their heads. "What the hell is she doing dancing with Bianca?"

"Fitz put ecstasy in her drink, she's high." Eli told her.

"Fitz did what! That little prick, I'll kill him." Alli said angrily. "She's staying at my house and I need to leave now but I can't bring her home like that, my parents would blow a gasket."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she's safe. Tell your Mom, she wasn't feeling well and Jake picked her up." Eli assured her.

Alli trusted Eli implicitly with Clare's safety, she knew he'd go above and beyond to keep her from harm. "Thanks Eli. I'll call you in the morning." Alli hugged Eli and Dave walked her home.

"Adam take over for Bianca I need to talk to her for a second." Eli requested of his friend.

Adam's eyes got wide, "You…want…me…to dance with Clare? Like that?"

"No I don't want anyone dancing with her like that, but you're the only one that I trust." Eli said.

Adam nodded and went over and tapped Bianca on the shoulder. He told her Eli wanted to talk to her and he'd watch Clare. Bianca left the dance floor and went over to Eli. "What's up?"

Eli waved Drew and Owen over. "How long is she going to be like this?" Eli asked when they were all there.

Bianca shrugged, "I can't be sure how much he gave her could be another hour, could be 6. But then she'll come down and she'll get very tired."

"Okay my parents are out of town I'm gonna take her to my house to sleep tonight, but I've never dealt with this before, can the rest of you spend the night?" Eli asked.

"I'm in." Said Bianca.

"Me too." Owen said.

"I'll call our Mom she should be fine with it, as long as I don't mention the girls are gonna be there." Drew said. He took out his cell phone and walked outside, a few minutes later he returned. "Mom said it's fine Adam and I are in."

Meanwhile on the dance floor a fight broke out, 2 guys started shoving at each other and Clare and Adam were knocked over. Adam tried to grab for Clare but couldn't find her. Eli was talking to the others and they didn't see. "ELI! DREW!" Adam yelled to get their attention.

**Hmmm now where did Clare go?**

**Update soon  
**


	4. Something Taken

**I do not own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.4 Something Taken**

On the dance floor a fight broke out, 2 guys started shoving at each other and Clare and Adam were knocked over. Adam tried to grab for Clare but couldn't find her. Eli was talking to the others and they didn't see. "ELI! DREW!" Adam yelled to get their attention.

Eli, Drew, Owen and Bianca looked over. Adam was getting up off the ground, the two guys were still shoving at each other, Owen and Drew quickly pulled them apart while Eli and Bianca went to Adam's side. "Where's Clare?" Bianca yelled over the music.

"I don't know! I tried to grab for her when the fight broke out and lost her the crowd." Adam said.

"We need to put a bell on her." Drew said, "She's so small it's too easy to lose her."

"Let's split up again, there's more of us this time, hopefully we can find her faster," Eli said.

The group nodded and then dispersed into different directions.

.

.

Meanwhile Clare had found her way to the dark hallway near the back of the house. She was musing at pictures on the wall and quietly singing to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her hip, she turned to face a tall, handsome, blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He reminded her vaguely of Peter.

"Hi." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She giggled back.

"What are you doing walking back here all by your lonesome? A girl as pretty you shouldn't be wandering by herself." He said leaning over her.

"I got bored and no one wanted to dance with me," she mused giving him a lopsided smile.

"Well then why don't I give you a tour, we can start with the bedroom back here." He said taking her hand.

Clare blindly let him drag her to one of the back bedrooms. Had she not been high she would have run screaming, but of course she was high and wasn't thinking at all. He opened the door to the back bedroom and led Clare inside. He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He began kissing her and she kissed back. His hands began to roam, soon finding her boy shorts panties, he laid her down and yanked them off. Then he began unfastening the buttons on Eli's shirt that now covered her breasts. He was just working on the third button about to expose her bra when there was a knock at the door.

"We're a little busy in here." He called.

On the other side of the door Drew was about to walk away when he heard a girl giggle. It was a very distinct giggle. It was Clare's. Drew flung the door open to see some guy leaning over her, straddling her on the bed. Her skirt was partially hiked up, enough for Drew to see she had lost her panties. The guy stopped unbuttoning her shirt when he heard the door open.

"Dude what the hell!?" The guy exclaimed.

Drew ignored him and went over to the bed. "Get the hell off of her! Clare come here." Drew reached out his hand, Clare took it and he pulled her up.

The other guy held her hand and tried to pull her back. "You know this ass?"

"Mmmmhhmmmm." Clare nodded pulling her hand from his grasp. "This is my Drew." Clare said putting her hand on his chest and leaning into him.

"Where are her panties?" Drew demanded.

"I think I'll hang on to them." The guy smiled and walked out of the room.

"Clare what the hell? He was going to have sex with you!" Drew was seething, he knew she had no idea what she doing right now but he was still angry.

"Silly Drew, we were just making out, but you made him go away. Now I have no one to kiss and I really want to kiss someone." She pouted.

Before Drew could say or do anything Clare crushed her lips against his. For a second Drew was shocked and then his hormones got the better of him and he started to kiss her back. For a couple of minutes they continued making out and then Drew's senses took over and he pulled her away. "Clare stop. We can't do this your high, you're not thinking straight."

Clare twisted her face into a pout, broke out of his grasp and stomped out of the hall, Drew ran after her. Clare made it back out to the living room and bumped into Bianca.

"Clare what's wrong?" Bianca asked seeing her face.

"Drew won't kiss me." She said crossing her arms.

Bianca laughed. "Sorry sweetie Drew just doesn't know a good thing when he sees one."

The rest of the group joined them just in time to see Clare reach up and kiss Bianca. All the guys stopped in their tracks. All the people around them stood frozen watching. Unlike Drew Bianca immediately responded to the kiss. Bianca parted her lips and licked Clare's bottom lip. Clare opened her mouth more and slipped out her tongue meeting Bianca's. They continued to make out for several minutes before Adam finally snapped out of it.

"BIANCA!" He yelled.

Bianca broke the kiss and looked at them. Drew, Owen, Eli and most of the other party guests were standing there with their mouths dropped open and their eyes wide. "What? It's not my fault St. Clare happens to be an AMAZING kisser!" Bianca said smiling.

"Dude that was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen!" Owen exclaimed.

"Eli I think we need to get her out of here. We keep losing her and there's too much temptation here. Oh and some guy has her panties." Drew said the last part just loud enough for Bianca, Owen, Adam and Eli to hear.

Eli looked at Drew with fire in his eyes, "Did she…"

"No, she would have but I stopped it before it went too far, then she started to make out with me and when I stopped her she came out here and made out with Bianca." Drew informed him.

Eli turned to the others, "Drew's right we need to go to my place now. If we lose her again there's no telling how far she could go." The others nodded and he turned to Clare. "Come on we're going home."

"No I don't want to, I want to stay here and dance." She said scrunching her face into a pout and crossing her arms.

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Haven't you learned anything yet?" She asked Eli. He looked at her confused. Bianca turned to Clare, "Sweetie we're going to go to Eli's for a more intimate party, I promise you there will be dancing."

"You promise?" Clare brightened uncrossing her arms.

"I promise, possibly even more kissing." Bianca encouraged.

"I like dancing and kissing, let's go." She grabbed Bianca's hand skipped out of the party with the boys following.

"Did anyone else drive?" Bianca asked when they got outside. The boys all shook their heads. "Okay we'll all fit in my car if Clare sits on laps in the backseat."

Bianca got in the driver's seat, and Drew sat shotgun, Eli, Adam and Owen sat in the back. Clare sat on Eli's lap with her legs stretched over Adam and her feet on Owen. Ten minutes later they arrived at Eli's and everyone climbed out of the car. Eli unlocked the door and they all went inside. The guys sat down on the couch, Bianca lingered in the hallway and Clare seemed to be dancing to music in her head.

"Eli put some music on. No ones dancing, why is no one dancing? I was promised dancing" Clare pouted.

**Update soon, there's maybe one or two more chapters left in this story.**


	5. Ummm How Did This Happen?

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**This is the final chapter for this story  
**

**however I may do a sequel  
**

**Ch.5 Ummm How Did This Happen?**

Eli sighed, he got up and put some music on the stereo. Clare continued to dance making her way over to Bianca. "The boys don't like dancing, dance with me B." Clare purred.

"Yeah I don't think that's why they aren't dancing," Bianca said watching all 4 of them shift uncomfortably to hide the fact that they were aroused. Even Adam was squirming.

Clare seemed completely oblivious to this fact and continued to dance with Bianca. Adam got up and went to the kitchen, getting out a bottle of water and leaning behind the counter. Bianca and Clare danced through two more songs before Owen flicked off the radio.

"Heeeey!" Clare whined.

"Yeah any more of that and the 4 of us might explode." Owen said.

Clare looked confused but Bianca was laughing hysterically.

"But now I'm bored, I was promised dancing." Clare pouted popping out her lower lip before biting it.

Owen moaned a little and Eli glared at him, "Sorry dude but your ex is hot and she's being totally sexy without even trying."

"Bianca kept me from killing Fitz tonight but if you don't watch your mouth I will take it out on you." Eli warned him.

"Guys enough," Bianca scolded them, "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Adam asked from the kitchen.

"Truth or Dare?" Drew suggested.

"Not a chance!" Eli spat.

"Why not? Truth or Dare can be fun?" Adam mused.

"Because the state Clare is in she would take any dare and no offense but I don't trust any of you to keep it at a PG-13 rating." Eli stated matter of factly.

By this time Clare had gotten bored was randomly wandering through Eli's living room. She went over to Adam and started running her fingers through his hair. Adam looked at her and stepped away.

Clare scrunched up her face in disappointment and started walking towards the door. "This party is boring, I'm going for a walk." She said nearing the hall.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Drew was closest and he hopped up and grabbed her by Eli's shirt. "We need to do something; if we keep sitting here she's gonna get more bored."

"How bout a movie," Bianca suggested, "If we all settle down she might get tired and fall asleep."

The others nodded in agreement, Eli got up picking the first blu-ray he came across and put it in, turning on the tv. He went to sit back down but not before grabbing Clare's hand and taking her to the couch with him, setting her on his lap. Adam came and sat by Eli, and Clare rested her legs on him. Bianca sat on the floor but Drew got up to give her his spot. Owen went to the kitchen taking a chair from the dining room table and putting it in near the couch so he could see. Drew sat back down next to Bianca and she laid her head on his shoulder. Clare stretched out so that her feet were now on Bianca. Drew went to move them but Bianca shook her head.

"It's fine let Princess Clare stretch out." Bianca said.

Clare giggled at the nickname and the others smiled. About an hour into the movie Clare finally fell asleep.

"Guys." Eli said quietly nudging Adam, "She's asleep, let's all go to bed." The others nodded.

"Owen in the closet in the hall are two air mattresses, I'll put Clare in bed with me."

"I'll sleep with Drew," Bianca said sleepily and Drew smiled.

"I am not sleeping with Owen!" Adam protested.

"I can sleep on the floor, or the couch." Owen said.

"The floor sucks and if she has some kind of bad reaction in the middle of the night I want you all close by to help. Adam can sleep with us, we'll put Clare in the middle, Okay?" Eli questioned.

Adam nodded. Owen got up and got the air mattresses from the closet. Eli picked up Clare and they all went upstairs to Eli's room. He laid Clare in his bed before helping to set the up the air mattresses. While the boys set up the beds Bianca took off Clare's shoes and untied Eli's shirt at the bottom so that it covered her like a night shirt. While the guys were still distracted she slipped off Clare's skirt so it couldn't twist up in the middle of the night. Then she tucked Clare in under the covers. When the beds were set up Owen got into the one near the door, and Drew and Bianca slipped into the one next to Eli's bed. Eli slipped off his jeans sliding under the bed next to Clare. Adam took off his belt but left his jeans on slipping in on the other side of Clare. It was almost 4am now and everyone was exhausted and soon fell asleep.

.

.

Clare's eyes slowly opened, she was groggy, her head felt heavy and her vision was blurry. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was in someone's arms, her forehead resting against a cotton t-shirt covered chest. She tilted her head up ever so slightly to See Eli's angelic looking sleeping face. She felt herself blush. _"Why am I in Eli's bed with him holding me?" _

Then Clare became aware of another form on the other side of her. She gently lifted up Eli's arms so she could maneuver her head around to see who else was in the bed. Her eyes were met with the sight of Adam sleeping on his back. _"Why am I in Eli's bed wrapped in his arms, with Adam on the other side!"_

Then Clare became acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing only Eli's shirt and a bra, he skirt and most importantly her panties were missing! Clare took in a deep breath and gulped. She was going to try to get out of the bed without waking the two boys. She maneuvered slowly until she could sit up a little without disturbing either boy. That's when she saw other figures sleeping on the air mattresses on the floor. A boy with olive skin and short dark, spiky hair; Drew. His arms wrapped around a mess of dark curls; Bianca. A few feet away, a boy with a bigger build and medium length Black hair; Owen. _"Okay what the hell, I mean heck happened last night?! How did we all end up in Eli's room? Where is my underwear? Why am I in bed with Eli and Adam?! And why are Bianca, Drew and Owen here too?!"_

Clare shifted under the blanket trying to pull Eli's shirt down over her legs. The sudden rush of air in the bed awoke both Eli and Adam. They opened their eyes to look at her but Clare put her head down and blushed.

"Morning Beautiful." Eli smirked at her sitting up.

"How you feeling Princess?" Adam questioned, sitting up as well.

Clare ignored the nickname and kept pulling at Eli's shirt with her fingers, until she caught movement from the corner of her eye and saw the other three waking up.

"The fair Princess awakes," Bianca smiled, shifting herself but holding Drew's hand.

"Back to your shy self I see." Owen said sitting up.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened last night?" Clare said softly still not looking at anyone.

"How much do you remember?" Eli asked.

Clare sat all the way up and leaned against the headboard between Eli and Adam. "I remember getting to the party with Alli, Dave getting us drinks. Then she and Dave went to the back light room. I was feeling…funny…well no but I'm not sure how else to describe it, I sat on the couch and Owen was sitting beside me…" Clare's head shot up and she looked at Owen, "Did I flirt with you and sit in your lap?"

"Yep." Owen smiled popping on the p.

Clare put her head down again, "It's all kind of hazy…I…wait Adam you were there we danced."

Adam nodded.

"And then…I…the rest of it is pretty hazy. I remember being really happy and flirty. I remember being picked up." Clare looked up again this time at Drew. "You were holding me, but I had no shirt on and then I was sitting in your lap.

"Yeah but I didn't take off your shirt, you did, and you crawled into my lap. I was holding you after Owen picked you up and tried to take you upstairs, and I demanded he hand you over." Drew explained defending himself.

"WAIT! You almost took me upstairs! OWEN!"

"Hey in my defense, you were all for it." Owen said holding up his hands.

"There is no way I would have willingly gone upstairs with you!" Clare said crossing her arms.

"Actually you probably did but you weren't exactly thinking straight. Fitz slipped ecstasy in your drink when none of us were looking." Bianca told her.

"HE DID WHAT?! I am going to kill him." Clare exclaimed.

"All of us will." Bianca assured her.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and have some breakfast. We can fill Clare in on what happened last night while we eat. Then after we're all fed we can go hunt down Fitz." Adam suggested as his stomach growled.

Everyone else nodded and started to get up. Eli and Drew put their jeans back on and Adam his belt, But Clare remained under the covers. They all looked at her.

"I'm not exactly dressed." Clare said shyly.

"Ok boys you go downstairs and start breakfast, Clare and I will be down shortly." Bianca said ushering out the boys. They exited the room and Bianca went to Eli's closet. She found a pair of black sweats with a draw sting and a pair of clean silk boxers and finally Eli's favorite Dead Hand shirt. She gave them to Clare. "Put these on until we can get you to your house for you to change."

Clare took the clothes and Bianca turned her back to give the timid girl some privacy. Clare slipped on the boxers, she liked the way the silk felt against her skin, she felt kind of naughty thinking that they had been so close to Eli's…well you know. Then Clare took off Eli's dress shirt to replace it with Eli's Dead Hand tee. Clare knew it was his favorite but figured he wouldn't mind. Finally Clare slipped on the sweats, they were terribly long on her, but she pulled the draw string to make them stay on her curvy hips.

"Bianca these are a little long, I'm going to trip." Clare said.

Bianca turned around and went over to her, she rolled the waist of the sweatpants over several times until the crotch was in the right place. The legs were still too long but it was better. "You'll be fine in the house, and you can put your shoes back on before we go back outside." Bianca assured her. "Now let's go see what those morons managed to scrounge us for breakfast." She held out her arm to Clare and she took it and the two girl went downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen all four boys stopped what they were doing to look at Clare. "Do I look that bad?" Clare asked Bianca quietly.

Bianca smiled, "Guys think it's hot when girls wear their clothes." Clare blushed and looked down. "So what are we eating?" Bianca asked going over to Drew.

"Eggs and bacon," Drew told her.

Clare shyly went over and stood at the kitchen counter, "Can I help?"

"You could start some coffee and get out the orange juice." Eli said. Clare nodded and started to go to the fridge, Eli caught her elbow and turned her to him. "You look amazingly hot in my clothes." He whispered in her ear.

Clare brushed and went to start some coffee.

.

.

"Okay let me get this straight, I took off my sweater and my shirt…sat on Owen's and Drew's laps…danced with Fitz…almost let some random guy have sex with me…and he still has my underwear…danced on the counter…and made out with Drew…and Bianca?!" Clare said after the five of them had finished telling her the events of last night to the best of their knowledge.

"That's right St. Clare and you are a damn good kisser." Bianca said.

"It was fucking hot." Owen chimed in.

Clare blushed but she had more questions, "Okay so how'd we get to Eli's, what happened after we were here and how'd I end up in bed with Adam and Eli with the rest of you in his room?"

"Well," Adam said taking his last bite of bacon, "after you almost went too far with that guy, and lost your underwear and then proceeded to make out with my Brother and then Bianca, we figured it was time to get you out of there."

"Wait I remember riding in the backseat of a car. Bianca we danced after we got here right?" Bianca nodded. "Then we watched a movie and…something about Princess Clare? Am I remembering that right?"

"Yep I called you that." Bianca said, "It's my new nickname for you."

"It fits her," Owen said.

"Yep I like it. I dub thee Princess Clare," Adam said sarcastically, turning in his chair and tapping Clare's shoulders with the handle of his fork. Everyone laughed and then Eli's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to Clare.

She took the phone without even really thinking about it. "Hello?"

"Clare thank god are you okay? I'm going to kill Fitz! Dave said he was too." Alli said in one breath.

"I'm fine Alli, Eli and the others took good care of me. But don't worry about killing Fitz; after we go to my house so I can change we're all going to go kill him." Clare assured her friend.

"Well good, call us if you want some help. I'm heading out to meet Dave now."

"I will, thanks Alli I'll call you later."

Clare hung up and they finished eating.

.

.

They all drove in Bianca's car to Clare's house, same seating arrangements as the night before. They all hopped out of the car and the others lingered on the porch while Clare went inside. She was very glad her Mom and Glen were at a church pancake breakfast that morning, Jake on the other hand was not.

"Whoa! I thought you spent the night at Alli's? Are those Eli's clothes?" Jake looked out the window to see Owen, Bianca, Eli, Adam and Drew lingering by Bianca's car. He followed Clare upstairs, she closed her door to change. "What the hell happened last night?" He shouted through the door.

She took off Eli's clothes and changed her bra to a satin blue one with matching panties. Then slipped on jeans and a white top with black polka dots, socks and tennis shoes. She opened her door to find Jake still waiting for an answer. "Too much to explain right now, and we're on a mission. Please don't mention this to Mom and Glen, I'll be home by dinner." Before Jake could react Clare slipped past him down the hall and out the door.

Everyone hopped back into the car, and off they went. Bianca parked near the dot and they began searching for Fitz in all of his regular hang outs. After a couple of hours they found him at the ravine.

"FITZ!" Eli yelled when they saw him.

Fitz stood up but didn't try to run as the group approached him. They were all giving him death glares. "Look Clare, everyone I'm really sorry. What I did was stupid and I feel awful. I never thought…"

Fitz couldn't finish apologizing because Eli's fist connected with Fitz's jaw. Fitz fell to the ground. "Get out of here Fitz! None of us want to hear your lame excuses for your idiotic behavior. Stay away from Clare and the rest of us." Eli yelled, his eyes filled with fury.

Fitz didn't even bother to argue, he just got up and ran. Clare kissed Eli's cheek, Drew and Adam gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder, their way of saying 'nice job.'

"Well I say that deserves a celebratory lunch at the dot." Bianca said and the others nodded in agreement.

.

.

The group had hung out all day, they were back at Clare's house now making sure that she was home for dinner. She said goodbye to the others hugging Adam and even Bianca. Now she was at her step with Eli who had insisted on walking her to her door.

"Eli thanks for everything you did. I'll wash your clothes and bring them to you on Monday." Clare said.

"Blue eyes I would do anything for you." Eli said.

Clare bit her lip and put her hand on the door handle, but then turned and kissed Eli. He put his arms around her waist and deepened this kiss. They could hear the others hooting and hollering from the car. After a minute Clare broke the kiss.

"See you on Monday Beautiful," Eli said.

.

.

Monday morning Jake drove himself and Clare to school. Owen and Bianca were waiting on the steps. When they saw Clare they came over, Jake gave her a sideways look but went inside. Clare said hello and hugged them both and they sat back on the steps until Drew and Adam showed up. Bianca and Drew shared a kiss and Clare hugged Adam. When she released Adam, Eli was at her side. He put his arm around her and bumped fists with Adam.

Jenna and K.C. were by the doors and marveling at the group being so friendly. They exchanged a look of confusion. Just then Alli and Dave came up to Clare and the others. Alli hugged Clare.

"I'm so glad your okay did you guys kick Fitz's ass?" Alli asked.

"He shouldn't bother any of us again." Eli assured her.

Alli and Dave smiled and went inside. Jenna looked at K.C. and whispered "Fitz?!"

The bell rang and Clare's group moved toward the the front entrance. Owen and Adam ran ahead and opened the double doors. "Allow us Princess Clare." They said in unison. The group laughed and went inside.

K.C. looked at Jenna, "Princess Clare?! What did we miss this weekend?"

**The End**

**Sorry last chapter for this story but I have 4 others going plus 3 more idea's swimming around in my head.**

**Plus as I said I may do a sequel focusing on the new group dynamic between Clare, Eli, Adam, Drew, Bianca and Owen  
**


End file.
